one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dust vs Ruby Rose
Dust vs Ruby Rose is ZombieSlayer23's 18th Off Season Bonus Battle. If pits Dust from Dust: An Elysian Tail against Ruby Rose from RWBY. Description 2 hero fighters with very sharp weapons duke it out in another episode of ONE MINUTE MELEE! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Dust, the heroic swordsman, walked through the night. Little did he know a mysterious figure was watching. That person, was none other than Roman Torchwick. Roman lunged at Dust, swinging his staff at Dust. Dust reacted fast; dodging the blow and taking a strike from his sword. The sword slashed Roman's chest, showing a deepened hole in his chest. The villain fell to the ground, lifeless. Dust sighed before seeing ANOTHER figure. Dust: Are you here to stop me? The figure took off her hood, showing Ruby Rose. Ruby: No. *Looks at Roman* Ummmmm.... You killed him didn't you.... Dust: Yes, but, are you just like him? Ruby opens her Crescent Rose. Ruby: He's not dead, I know it! This is just a trick to kill me! Dust scratches his head. Dust: No..... Ruby lunges a Dust, giving Dust no other option but fight. No Fists are Going Back Now! ENGAGE! Fight Ruby instantly starts off the fight with a simply swing from her scythe, slashing Dust and wounding him. Dust dodged another blow from Ruby, following up with 2 slices from his sword. Ruby was knocked backwards, bleeding very little. Dust swung another blow at Ruby, but Ruby blasted herself backwards by a blast from her gun part of the scythe. Ruby landed on a a tree, which blasted her forward at Ruby. Ruby took a blow from her scythe, bringing a very deep wound into Dust's stomach. Dust growled in pain, no longer going easy. Dust let out a series of slashes from her sword, greatly damaging Ruby. Ruby was blasted backwards once more with a blast from her gun, giving her a little bit of time to heal. But Dust was quick, he reached Ruby, punched her into the ground, and placed his sword to Ruby's throat. Dust: You left me no choice. Ruby instantly activated her Aura, forming a shield around Ruby right as Dust swung his sword to Ruby's throat. The sword was knocked backwards from hitting the shield, giving Ruby a chance to go for the kill. Ruby swung a deadly swing on Dust, slicing Dust greatly. Dust let out one last scream before Ruby placed her sniper to Dust's head. Ruby: Bye! Ruby pulled the trigger. K.O Dust slumped to the ground, lifeless. Ruby smiled as she started to walk off, dragging Roman's dead body with her. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Ruby Rose!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'RWBY vs Dust: An Elysian Tail' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs